Pleasure and Sadness
by Koyukix
Summary: In the streets of Izumo, Yoh finds a girl named Anna. But her past has been shrouded in sorrow and pain. Can Yoh save the girl who has been left alone all her life? [YohxAnna]
1. Default Chapter

P l e a s u r e . a n d . S a d n e s s . by Koyukix/Ruki

Disclaimer: Shaman King belongs to Takei-sama, not me. ; But at least I own this fanfic.

A/N's note: This story can be somewhat AU. If you ever have any suggestions or ideas for the story you can always email me and give me a buzz.

Also, If you haven't noticed yet (which you most probably haven't due to my lack of explanation skills) this story is focused on Yoh and Anna, from when they were around seven or eight or so. Maybe you can even define this story as a slight prologue to the actual anime. You may even find traces where scenes in this fic may remind you of Osorezan Revoir (the official prologue of Shaman King) for those who have read it.

Summary: Yoh's eyes meet a certain young girl whose past has been shrouded in pain and horror. Will Yoh ever be able to save her from her sadness and hate?

**_Pleasure and Sadness- Chapter 1_**

"Jeez, grandpa didn't have to hit me so hard," Yoh mumbled, touching his swollen head. He sighed and continued his long walk in the streets of Izumi. He had been ordered to do his usual training early this morning by his grandpa, but instead of jogging his required three laps around the city, he had been caught in the living room watching television with ease, laughing and chuckling at the lame jokes that were being repeated on the TV.

"I was just having a little time-out from all the running, that's all. Grandpa always has to hit me on the head whenever he's grumpy. He should really just give me a rest every once in a while. Doing so much training in a week is most probably hazardous to my life anyways." Yoh shrugged. He gave his head a final rub and set his hands into his pocket.

It has gotten chilly these couple of days; the wind as fearsome as ever. Not to mention that Yoh has noticed that whenever the wintry breeze blows against his face and neck, it would cause him to cough and shiver slightly. He was most probably coming down with something, though his voice was normal and his nose wasn't' clogged up yet.

_I shouldn't go home yet, grandpa's probably still mad at me for running off like that, _Yoh thought. After getting another scolding from his grandpa, he was crying so badly that he considered his home unsafe (at least for the time being) with the angry mad guy running around in the house. _I should stay away for a while, at least until he forgets about the whole thing. If I go home now, he would probably just continue his scolding at me. _Yoh frowned.

Yoh dropped his head immediately as a thought came to his head. He had forgotten to take his little money bag from the counter in the kitchen from when he had left the house in rage! (_Not to mention pain_)"Great..." now I'm in pain and food-less. His stomach growled desperately for any signs of edible things. "Gah, I knew I should have left the house _after_ I had eaten lunch," Yoh regretted. He continued his walk at a moderate pace turning his head here and there, sniffing at the delicious smells in the air. He stopped and looked. He had reached a bakery. _Oh, the scrumptious smell of bread_...he walked over to the glass window and put his eyes on bread, drooling. _If only I had some money_...He dropped his head low and gave out a sigh of regret, pain and hunger.

"I ought to die of starvation," garbled the chilled Yoh. _Brrr...it was getting cold again. Yoh coughed a few times as he shivered to the wind._

"Hey there!" A voice surprised Yoh from behind.

Yoh turned around and faced a kind looking man. "Who are you?" Yoh looked up at the six foot tall man. This man is probably a giant! Then again, maybe he was just small compared to him. That man was in no doubt, years older than Yoh. He had grayish brown hair, wore a greenish checker-boarded shirt and jeans. Not to mention that he wore tiny glasses which barely seemed to cover his eyes, yet help his vision.

"Why, I'm the owner of this bakery!" The man's loud voice rang through Yoh's ears, nearly breaking his eardrums. "I've been watching you from inside, and if I may say, you sure look like you need some food!" Yoh's face lightened up entirely upon hearing that sentence, his eyes glistened innocently as he gave the man a giant smile. "Yeah!!" The man gently pushed Yoh's back. "Well, then get inside! Aren't you cold? They say it might even snow tonight." Yoh followed the man inside the bakery. _I've got to go home before it snows, if I don't then there will be real trouble. Guess I'll have to confront Grandpa right after I leave this bakery after all. _

"Now, can I get you anything?" the man asked, going back and sitting on the chair behind the cash register. Yoh stood in front of him, silenced. "I...I have no money." Yoh admitted, showing his empty pockets. The man looked at the boy for a few seconds then turned his head the opposite way and started chuckling. "Why, I never said you had to pay!" He exclaimed, standing up. He pointed at a doughnut, which was inside the glass cabinet.

"How about you take that for keeping me company for the past few minutes? It's been a while since I've talked with a youngster after all," he laughed.

"Re-really? You'd give me that for free?" Yoh's eyes glittered happily as he realized he wasn't going to die of starvation after all. "Gee mister, you're really kind! There ought to be more people like you around the world so that we kids wouldn't have to deal with anymore blows to the head done by parents or grandparents!" Yoh exclaimed happily, reaching for the paper bag which the man have put the doughnut in. The man laughed at Yoh's words. "I like you, kid. You're somewhat special from the other children, huh?"

Yoh blushed slightly. "Hehe, I guess so." After having the bag in his hands, Yoh joyfully thanked the man for the free food. After doing so, he hugged the paper bag in his arms and ran off, thinking he will forever owe that man in debt for his kindness.

He held the bag close to his chest, carefully. He started walking on the routes back home. His stomach growled again for the doughnut which was just so close to Yoh's tummy. Not being able to wait, yoh opened the paper bag and took out the doughnut. He was about to bite into it but stopped as his eyes met a cute blonde girl, who sat on a nearby bench. The girl looked poor, she was wearing some old clothes, her beautiful hair covered with dirt. Yoh approached the girl, smiling.

"Would you like some of my doughnut?" Yoh offered.

* * *

End of Chapter 1 

A/N: How was that? I bet you can all guess who that girl is.

- Koyukix


	2. The Girl

. P l e a s u r e . a n d . S a d n e s s .

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King and never will. But, I will always own this fic.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter and for all those who did, this chapter is dedicated to all of you guys! Throws Yoh plushies everywhere

I forgot to mention earlier that all words in _italics_ are Yoh's thoughts. But I guess you all should have noticed that by now...Hehe.

Oh and I did notice that I spelt "Izumo" wrong in the first chapter, gomen. --;;

**_Pleasure and Sadness- Chapter 2 "The Girl."_**

"Would you like some of my doughnut?" Yoh didn't take his eyes off the girl, she was cute and beautiful. Though she wore a dirtied brown dress, he could just imagine what she'd look like with some nice clothing. Something close to a princess was what his mind concluded with. The girl took her eyes slowly off the cement ground and placed them on Yoh. Yoh gave the girl a smile, still holding out the doughnut towards her.

"Get away from me," the girl finally spoke, turning her head around. Her reply somewhat surprised the young brunette. "Wh-what did you say?" Yoh stammered, taking a step back, putting the doughnut back into the paper-bag then stuffing it into his left pocket with one hand. A nervous smile appeared on his face. "Leave me alone." The girl spat out in her soft threatening voice. Yoh cautiously tried to approach the girl again, "Aren't you hungry?" he finally asked. The girl shook her head. _What a weird girl. Heh...this can be troublesome._

The girl faced Yoh, a rather solemn expression visible on her face."You think I'm troublesome aren't you?" Yoh's eyes widened. _How..._ The girl stared at Yoh, with no thought of taking her eyes off. Yoh waved his arms nervously in the air. "N-no, that's not it at all!" He exclaimed, giving off a tacky smile.

"Everyone thinks so.'" the girl answered, her voice was quiet and somewhat depressed sounding. Yoh was speechless. _How could she just know what I was thinking like that? What is she? _

She dropped her head in her arms, which was on her lap. She then lifted her head up a bit, showing her face. "I can completely see your thoughts," the girl began slowly, a small sad smile on her face. "Uhh, well my name's Yoh, Asakura Yoh. Nice to meet you." Yoh introduced himself, trying to change the subject. He went next to the girl and placed his hand on her shoulder with no second thoughts. "You are-?"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" the girl shouted, clenching her whole face, standing up. Yoh fell onto the ground with shock. "I-I was just asking for your name..." Yoh muttered, giving one of his usual sheepish smiles.

"Anna. Are you happy now?" The girl's eyes filled with tears. She quickly wiped away the tears with her hand and took off, running off into the opposite direction of Yoh's house. "Wait!" Yoh shouted, getting back to his feet instantly, running after the girl. "Anna! Wait!" he yelled out, trying to get the girl to stop running. _Why is she running away from me? Why was she...crying?_ Questions clogged Yoh's mind as he stopped to catch his breath.

"Achoo!" Yoh wiped his nose with sleeve. He looked up at the sky. _Ehhh, it just has to snow at the time like this and I still have to go back home too!_

After having caught his breath, he sprinted off once again, chasing the girl.

"Wait!!" Yoh stopped at the sight of a park. He walked towards it, turning his head here and there, shivering in the wind. At last, his eyes caught sight of Anna. The girl was crouched down under a tree. Yoh gave out a sigh of relief. _So that's where she was..._he cautiously approached her, trying not to upset her this time.

"Anna." Yoh's calm voice broke Anna's soft cry. She lifted her head from her knees and looked at the smiling Yoh. "Now, aren't you hungry?" Yoh asked the question again, his voice filled with passion.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Anna asked, looking into Yoh's eyes. Yoh blushed and looked at the opposite direction. "When I see a cute girl crying, I just can't leave her alone." Yoh replied firmly, though his cheeks were still slightly red, she could tell by his voice that he was serious.

"Thanks..." Anna murmured, wiping up the last of her tears. "You're really something, Yoh."

"Hehe," Yoh smiled. "Glad I managed to help, somehow." She faced back at the girl, who was now smiling at him. _Wow, she's even cuter when she smiles._ Anna, who was just smiling a moment ago, suddenly gave out a minor frown. "Eh? What's wrong?" Yoh asked, observing the girl. Anna just turned away, blushing slightly and said nothing more.

"Sorry about earlier," Anna mumbled softly, sitting down from her crouched position. "It's okay, I'm sure you had a reason." Yoh smiled, sitting cross-legged beside the girl.

The two slowly continued to converse under the tree as bigger flakes of snow drifted down from the sky. The sky was now covered with thick, grey clouds which had now covered the blue sky completely. The grass which the two has been sitting on was now covered with a thin layer of snow.

Yoh noticed the sudden shiver in Anna's body, _that's right, she must be hungry..._ He took out the paper-bag from his left pocket, straightened it out a bit and handed it over to the girl. "Here. I'm sorry if it's crushed, my faults for putting it into my pocket like that. But at least it's still edible!" Yoh topped his sentence off with another one of his reassuring smiles. Anna reached out her hand and accepted the food, then embraced the bag within her arms. She gave a smile.

"What about you?" She spoke, taking the doughnut out of the bag. The brunette quickly shook his head. "You take it, you're probably starving." _Though I'm still somewhat famished...it's probably past noon by now._ Yoh lifted his head and stared at the clouds. Anna gently split the squished doughnut in half, crumbs falling all over her brown dress.

"Here." She handed the half-a-doughnut to Yoh. "Eh?" Yoh replied, dazed from his cloud watching. He somewhat reluctantly accepted the food. "But aren't you-"Yoh was interrupted by Anna's soft soothing voice.

"You're hungry too, aren't you?" the girl asked after knowing his thoughts. Yoh's cheeks turned red. "Well, I-"he started, rubbing the back of his head. A sudden stern look appeared on the girl's face. "Just eat it." Her voice sounded fairly threatening, which caused Yoh to unexpectedly sit up. He looked at the food in his hands and grinned.

"ITADAKIMASU!" He took a big bite of the food, and chewed it happily in his mouth. He turned his head and faced Anna, who was taking slow small bites of the food. Yoh smiled even with the food in his mouth at the sight.

"What?" Anna asked after swallowing bits of the doughnut. "Nothing." Yoh replied, sweat-dropping, turning his head away from the eating girl. After putting a suspicious look on the boy, Anna swiftly continued with her food.

"It's starting to snow hard, isn't it?" Yoh asked, gazing upon the snowflakes. "Yeah." Anna answered quietly.

"So...where do you live?" Yoh inquired, looking at her. A sudden sad expression covered her face.

"Nowhere."

* * *

**_Fic Notes:_** _"ITADAKIMASU"- a phrase said before meals._

A/N: Wow, that was another long chapter. Please review.

**- Koyukix**


End file.
